fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KLHC
KLHC is a CBS-owned-and-operated station that serves the Azle, TX area. It broadcasts on Channel 2 and is owned by CBS Television Stations. Station ID History * KLHC Television, Channel 2. Azle, Texas. (1959-1964) * KLHC-TV Channel 2. CBS for Azle. (1964-1973) * This is Channel 2, KLHC-TV. Azle's CBS Station. (1973-1981) * This is KLHC-TV, Azle. (1981-1986) * You're Watching Channel 2. Azle, Texas. (1986-1991) * This is KLHC Television, Channel 2. CBS in Azle, Texas (1991-1995) * You're Watching CBS 2. KLHC-TV. (1995-1998) * This is CBS 2. (1998-present) Station Slogans * The Best is Right Here on Channel 2/Channel 2 is Easy on the Eyes (1973-1974; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * See the Best...Channel 2 (1974-1975; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Catch the Brightest Stars on Channel 2 (1975-1976; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Hot Ones on Channel 2 (1976-1977; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * There's Something in the Air on Channel 2 (1977-1978; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Channel 2. Turn Us On, We'll Turn You On. (1978-1979; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We're Looking Good on Channel 2 (1979-1980; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Looking Good Together on Channel 2 (1980-1981; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Reach for the Stars on Channel 2 (1981-1982; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Great Moments on Channel 2 (1982-1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * February Looks Great on Channel 2 (February 1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We've Got the Touch, You and Channel 2 (1983-1984; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You and Channel 2, We've Got the Touch (1984-1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We've Got the Touch on Channel 2 (1985-1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Share the Spirit on Channel 2 (1986-1987; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Channel 2 Spirit, oh yes. (1987-1988; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You Can Feel It on Channel 2 (1988-1989; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Get Ready for Channel 2 (1989-1991; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Look of Azle is Channel 2 (1991-1992; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * This is CBS, on Channel 2 (1992-1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * It's All Right Here on Channel 2 (1993-1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * I am Channel 2 People (1994-1995; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You're on CBS 2 (1995-1996; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Welcome Home to a CBS 2 Night (1996-1997; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Address is CBS 2...Welcome Home (1997-1999; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Address is CBS 2 (1999-2000; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * CBS 2, It's All Here (2000-2005; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Everybody's Watching CBS 2 (2005-2006; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We Are CBS 2 (2006-2009; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Only CBS 2, Only CBS (2009-present; localized version of CBS ad campaign) Newscast Titles * The Azle News Team (1959-1964) * Channel 2 Action News (1964-1977) * Channel 2 News (1977-1995) * CBS 2 News (1995-present) Gallery Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Channel 2 Category:Azle, TX Category:Texas Category:Television channels and stations established in 1959 Category:CBS Corporation Category:CBS O&O Station Category:ViacomCBS